


Got Boys on My Mind

by hobikilledme



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Accidental Mind-Reading, M/M, Miscommunication, The rest are there - Freeform, Whoops accidentally tagged this as telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26241400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobikilledme/pseuds/hobikilledme
Summary: Wonwoo wakes up one day and can hear everyone's thoughts.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 204





	Got Boys on My Mind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ghostscissoring (shmabs)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shmabs/gifts).



> Hello happy happy birthday! what a great day for it to be Abigail day! Hope that it's good to you!

Wonwoo wakes up one day with the ability to hear people’s thoughts. He doesn’t actually realize it for a while, he lives alone and his two cats don’t have many thoughts beyond _hungry_ and _bite appa’s hand when he pets our tummies_. Parenthood is often unrewarding.

He also doesn’t realize it when he goes to pick up coffee before work, too caught up with trying to wake up and read the 200+ group chat messages from after he fell asleep early. He simply assumed that the cafe was just louder than normal because he woke up late. Sue him, he was busy trying to read through the 32 emojis Jihoon had put in the chat for some reason. 

The realization also passes over him when he drops coffee off at various people’s desks. He was late okay? He just sort of assumed that Jihoon meant to say the verbal equivalent of a key smash and that Seungcheol’s _I love you oh my god,_ wasn’t actually that far removed from their normal interactions.

It isn’t until Soonyoung shows up around lunch time to drag him to eat that he starts to realize that maybe it’s not a normal thing going on.

“Come on stinky,” He says, pulling Wonwoo’s rolling chair away from his desk, his headphones stretching away from his monitor. 

“Hold on, I have to save this before I forget,” Wonwoo says rolling back, and rubbing his eyes under his glasses. He had been too tired to try contacts today.

_So cute,_ he hears, assuming Soonyoung is teasing him again. He rolls his eyes, “I didn’t shower today, how cute can I be?” He says, clicking around on his desktop to save the new file to a folder he’ll remember to check later.

“What? I didn’t say anything?” Soonyoung sounds confused. Wonwoo swivels to look at him.

“You just said- you know what nevermind, I’m hungry let's go.”

Maybe it’s just an off day? The walk to the restaurant they usually eat lunch at seems incredibly loud, regardless of Soonyoung rambling the whole way there, as if his voice has been bass-boosted and magnified. Wonwoo knows he’s not being as present as he should probably be but he doesn’t understand what’s happening?

God bless Soonyoung, they come to this restaurant so often that Soonyoung just waves away the menus the waiter offers them, instead ordering both of their food and immediately launching into another story about a bitchy dance mom that had showed up at the studio.

He knows he’s been staring at Soonyoung for entirely too long but he keeps hearing things that don’t match up with how his mouth is moving. Is he being pranked? He keeps turning around, looking intently at the plants around the edges of the restaurant, as if Seungkwan and Seokmin are going to jump out with a camera.

“Hey are you okay?” Soonyoung asks, putting one hand on his forehead as if maybe he’s having fever hallucinations.

“Yeah I’m fine, I just,” Wonwoo says and stops when he hears clearly over the din of the restaurant, _why is he lying to me?_ Even as he realizes Soonyoung’s mouth isn’t moving.

Wonwoo doesn’t really know what he was expecting from the whole revelation. Something cosmically shifting or revealing. He is surprised how many times Soonyoung thinks about tigers. He knew but he didn’t _know_. He puts a tiger print mug in his cart online for Soonyoung’s birthday. Maybe he’ll just keep it at his house for him to use.

Lunch finally ends, after what feels like three hundred years, and Soonyoung has to go back to the studio for his afternoon classes.

“Do you wanna make dinner at your place?” Soonyoung asks, shrugging his coat on, “I miss my two beautiful daughters.”

Wonwoo nods to distracted by every passing thought, “Sure, I get off work at 6, just text me.” 

Soonyoung hugs him goodbye, the lingering tiger thoughts pushed away by _wonwoo warm_ , which makes him smile. He waves bye and pulls his phone out on his way back to the office.

_**ME:** _

**__** _Okay so hear me out_

_**JUNHUI (ANTHRO 324):** _

**__** _Whats Up?_

_**ME:** _

**__** _So I can read minds now and I would like to not_

_Do that_

_**JUNHUI (ANTHRO 324):** _

**__** _…._

_And You Came To Me Why?_

_**ME:** _

**__** _Please send help :(_

_**JUNHUI (ANTHRO 324):** _

**__** _….._

_Fine. Give Me A Few Days_

_**ME:** _

**_:D_ **

\----

Wonwoo’s head hurts a lot by the time he gets home. He lies down in the entryway, and tilts his head when one of his cats paws at his face. 

“Ladybug, appa’s having a crisis please let me be.”

Ladybug just meows padding over to the food bowls where Kamaji is already sitting. Wonwoo sighs, getting up to feed his kids and find if he has any medicine for his head before Soonyoung comes over.

“I was thinking we could try to make shrimp curry,” Soonyoung says, already elbowing his way into Wonwoo’s apartment, grocery bags rustling.

“Wow, no hello? Romance really is dead,” Wonwoo responds, shutting the door and following the other boy to the kitchen. Soonyoung just sticks his tongue out, thoughts whirling through random measurements.

Wonwoo gets ordered around the kitchen, making rice and chopping vegetables while Soonyoung works on peeling the shrimp. Wonwoo keeps up a steady stream of conversation, hoping to drown out any wayward thoughts from the other boy, asking about the bitchy dance mom again and fucks up telling a joke he heard from Seungcheol earlier, stuttering through the end of it. Soonyoung laughs so hard that he drops part of the shrimp he was chopping up and Ladybug dives for it.

“Lady no!” He tries to grab the cat but really ends up wrestling her for the fish. “Ladybug! The vet said no more treats please listen to him!” He can hear Soonyoung laughing even harder from where he’s now laying on the floor with his selfish cat. The thoughts that slip into his head now are just a constant stream of _love him love him love him._

He looks up at Soonyoung, and _oh._ Oh, Wonwoo is hit with sudden startling clarity, Soonyoung is in love with him. That isn’t a problem, Wonwoo is mostly in love with him too, has been for ages. The problem is, he shouldn’t know this. It makes him feel a little sick, why would the universe play a sick joke like this on him?

He tries to keep feeding the cats like the world didn’t lurch sickeningly beneath him, keeps cooking dinner like he doesn’t feel like he just betrayed his best friend’s trust, tries to laugh along to whatever movie Soonyoung put on like he doesn’t feel sick to his stomach.

Soonyoung ends up falling asleep on his shoulder after a while and his thoughts calm down, just vague snippets of tigers and blurry choreography spilling along the edges. He does his best not to jostle the other boy to get his phone out to text Junhui.

_**ME:** _

**__** _We need to find a solution to this now. please_

\---

Avoiding Soonyoung isn’t that hard for a few days, work picks up as it always does before a release, making sure everything is in order, that glitches are worked out, codes all working. Soonyoung ends up having food delivered to their office, the receipt covered in tiger emojis and Wonwoo can hear Hansol and Jihoon thinking _how sweet Wonwoo’s boyfriend is,_ and he wants to scream.

It’s a big deal, being a small game start up to launching a new game internationally. Soonyoung sends him heart emojis, and Junhui sends him articles on mind reading which aren’t very helpful. He honestly forgets again that the thought thing is an issue until he hears Hansol while he's texting Seungkwan and promptly has to flee the whole building.

Eventually, the day of the release is upon them and he’s run out of excuses to tell Soonyoung why he can’t see him. He had already invited him as his plus one months and months ago to the party. 

Soonyoung shows up to his apartment an hour before the release party and Wonwoo is so glad that the weird mind reading thing doesn’t extend both ways. Soonyoung looks _fantastic_ , gold embroidery of tigers and soft flowing flowers decorating the lapels of his jacket, matching the cascade of a gold necklace with loops reaching across his collarbones. The light in the entryway makes the gold on his eyelids glitter and Wonwoo wants so desperately to kiss the red lip stain off his mouth, screw the party.

“Your tie is crooked stupid,” Soonyoung says with a sigh, already reaching out to fix it. Wonwoo feels bad, a pit of anxiety opens his stomach even as he lets himself fall into the warm comfort of Soonyoung’s thoughts. It feels nice to be wanted so earnestly. 

The constant looping of _wonwoo beautiful_ and _love him love him love him_ gets him through the car ride to the hall the events being held out and is enough to push him through the speech he delivers alongside Seungcheol, thanking all their sponsors and teams. He looks out over the crowd and sees their friends causing a ruckus by cheering in the back of the room. Soonyoung’s smile is the brightest and he doesn’t have to hear thoughts to feel how loved he is. 

Everyone jumps on them when they get back to their group of tables, Jeonghan dipping Seungcheol into a kiss and Chan and Seungkwan both jumping on Wonwoo, knocking them all to the ground.

Soonyoung helps him up, “Look at you, Mister Hot-Shot Video Game Maker,” He pulls him into a hug and whispers, “I’m so proud of you,” into his neck. The _love him love him love him_ , is loud and bright. Wonwoo feels light enough to float away.

If possible, they all get louder after the bar opens up and everyone starts getting messy drunk. Wonwoo reaches up to fiddle with his tie as he’s taking a sip of something Jihoon had handed him and the thought, _Oh that tie would look so good around his wrists,_ floats over in Soonyoung’s clear voice and he chokes on his drink. Immediately, everyone’s thoughts and words turn to alarm, trying to make sure he’s okay. He waves them off, “I’m fine, I promise.” Soonyoung squints at him, sitting back in his chair.

“Are you sure? Don’t die on your big night stupid.”

Wonwoo hears, _He’s so cute even now._

\----

Over the weekend, Wonwoo struggles to come up with any excuse not to see Soonyoung, especially when he offers to buy them food.

He lets himself into Wonwoo’s apartment, the spare key he has something Wonwoo gave him the same day he moved in. Wonwoo can hear him greeting the cats, baby-talking to them before coming to find him in the living room. He’s been doing his best to impersonate a rock all weekend, refusing to do anything that requires effort, the launch having exhausted him.

“Aw look at your appa,” Soonyoung says, plopping down on the couch after moving his legs, and pulling out containers of food, “he’s exhausted, why don’t you two do anything around here?”

“They’re ungrateful children,” Wonwoo says, pulling himself up with a groan, “I work so hard to keep them fed and all they do is sleep on my face and try to suffocate me.”

Soonyoung scoops up Kamaji, smooching the top of the little cat’s head and laughs when he starts purring.

“The cutest kids in the world,” _not as cute as their appa,_ he hears but ignores.

They end up eating all of the food before remembering to put something on the tv. It still ends up with Soonyoung curled up into him, both of the cats on top of them and some random movie on netflix, and Wonwoo would be fine with it always being that way.

Which is of course when he fucks it all up.

It starts out with Soonyoung saying _I wonder if there’s any more of the cookies left from the last time I was here._ Or, Wonwoo thought he had said, out loud, with his mouth.

“Yeah if you want to get some, they’re in the top cabinet,” Wonwoo says, which was his first mistake. He can feel Soonyoung startle beside him, and push up into a sitting position.

“What?” Soonyoung says, looking understandably confused.

“Oh uhm, I,” Wonwoo scrambles, trying to think of absolutely anything to say. His brain offers him the option to come clean about the weird telepathy thing, which ends up being his second mistake.

“Okay this is going to sound weird,” He takes a deep breath, “I can hear everything?” 

“What do you mean, you just can hear everything?” Soonyoung’s face is rapidly losing color and Wonwoo winces at how loud and fast his thoughts are going. He scrambles off the couch and Wonwoo gets up, wary of startling him like a deer.

“Soonyoung, please take a deep breath I can’t hear.” Wonwoo brings a hand to his forehead as the other boy’s thoughts get impossibly louder and to his horror it looks like he’s about to cry.

“What do you mean then?” Soonyooung's voice trembles and Wonwoo wants to cup his face in his hands, but when he moves towards him, Soonyoung flinches. 

“I, uh, I’ve been able to hear people’s thoughts for a couple of weeks? I figured out that it doesn’t actually extend to animals and I haven’t figured out how to control it but Jun thinks-” His rambling stops when Soonyoung’s hand flies up to his mouth to stop what sounds suspiciously like a sob.

“Other people knew?” He asks, voice filled with tears now. Wonwoo can only feel the hurt radiating from the other boy, his thoughts too jumbled.

“Well, I thought he could help and!” Wonwoo tries to reach out to him but Soonyoung’s already backing away.

“I need to, I have to,” his words trip over each other as he backs up to the door, tears streaming down his face. “I’m going to go. Please don’t come after me.” And Wonwoo lets him go.

He lays there that night, and his head is finally quiet, and he’s never hated it more.

\---

He doesn’t go into the office for work for a week. He also stops responding to all of his friend’s texts, letting himself wallow in his own misery for a few days. There’s a praticuarly cruel one from Seungkwan, asking him what the fuck he did to Soonyoung, that he just leaves on read. How could he possibly begin to explain?

Eventually, Junhui and Mingaho kick down his door. Minghao rolls him out of his bed and into the shower and when he comes out, fresh and clean for the first time in days, and sees they’ve cleaned up his apartment, he starts crying.

Junhui wraps him up in a blanket and sits him down on the couch and just lets him cry it all out. When he’s done, he feels lighter but also more awful than he has in a while.

“Jun, I fucked everything up, Soonyoung hates me now,” He says, nose still stuffy and Minghao hands him a tissue.

“He doesn’t hate you, he’s worried you hate him,” Junhui says, rubbing his back. Wonwoo looks at him, confused.

“Why would I hate him?”

“I don’t know, he’s been moping all week about how you _must_ find him disgusting for having feelings for you, and I tried to explain that if you were that you wouldn’t have kept hanging out with him,” Junhui rolls his eyes, “He’s insufferable.”

“Please go talk to him, I’m tired of pretending he isn’t sitting in his office crying,” Minghao asks, petting Ladybug who settled in his lap.

That’s how Wonwoo shows up at Seungkwan, Seokmin and Soonyoung’s apartment later that day with a bouquet of tiger lillies and a pep talk from Junhui and Minghao.

“ _Just be honest with him! I promise he doesn’t hate you!”_

He knocks on the door and Seungkwan opens it. He narrows his eyes when he sees Wonwoo and leans against the doorframe, arms crossed.

“I’m going to let you in, but if you fuck this up one more time, it’ll be the last time you’re ever allowed in this apartment, understand?”

Wonwoo swallows and nods. He walks down the hall to Soonyoung’s door and hears Shinee’s Replay and muffled crying noises from inside. He takes a deep breath and knocks again. 

The music cuts off and he hears grumbling.

“Seungkwan,please let me have a broken heart in peace I- Oh you’re not Seungkwan,” Soonyoung says, eyes wide and red rimmed. 

Wonwoo shoves the bouquet of flowers into the other boy’s hands. He can hear the _what’s going on_ and _wonwoo wonwoo wonwoo_ running through his head and pulls himself together.

“Kwon Soonyoung, I am in love with you and I’m sorry that the weird telepathy thing I have going on made you uncomfortable. I truly did not mean for that to happen and I promise I would have told you. You’re my best friend in the whole world and if you never want to see me again after this, I understand but I needed to tell you that,” Wonwoo stops to take a breath and sees Soonyoung’s mouth is shaped like an O and he doesn’t look like he’s breathing.

He blinks out of his daze and pulls Wonwoo into his room, shoving him down on his bed. He points a finger at him, looking angry now, “What do you mean you’re in love with me! I’m the one who's supposed to be the tragically pining one of us!”

Wonwoo feels like he’s been tossed in a washing machine, the constant feedback loop of soonyoung’s thoughts throwing him around, “But I’m the one who’s pining?”

“No I’m pining!”

They hear Seungkwan shout from outside the door, “Neither of you are pining! You’re both in love!” before he’s abruptly cut off, presumably by Seokmin.

They’re both silent for a minute before Soonyoung speaks up, sounding impossibly small. “Is that okay?” He asks, “To be in love with you?”

Wonwoo pulls him over so that he’s standing between Wonwoo’s thighs, reaching up to cup the other boy’s face.

“It’s more than okay with me, if it’s okay that I’m in love with you.” Soonyoung nods, “Can I please kiss you? It’s okay if not, I’ll understa-” Soonyoung cuts him off, kissing him, and missing at first. Then Wonwoo tilts his head a little and it’s _perfect._

Soonyoung pulls away after a minute or two and looks at him,“What am I thinking right now?” he asks, eyes wide. Wonwoo tries to concentrate and realizes, oh, there’s no more thoughts in his head besides his own.

“I, I can’t hear them anymore?” He feels like the confusion on his face is mirrored on Soonyoung’s.

“It’s just gone?” “I guess?” Wonwoo shrugs, confused as well. Soonyoung leans over him with a grin suddenly.

“I bet I have magic kisses,” He says and Wonwoo rolls his eyes before pulling him back down to make out like teenagers.

Later, after they’ve both exhausted themselves, Soonyoung sighs and Wonwoo makes a questioning noise, drawing circles on his back lightly.

“We would have been great on a game show,” Soonyoung pouts and Wonwoo pretends to smother him with a pillow. 

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/hobikilledme)


End file.
